Confetti Of A Confession
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Bunsen states that he loves Mikey constantly, but the boy seems to think he loves him as a friend and brother and not in a romantic way. After making many attempts at revealing his feelings, Bunsen comes up with the perfect idea and uses his own excitement to reveal his true feelings for the human he loves so much.


**Hey guys. I'm crazy for Bunsen! I want to marry that adorable beast so badly and give him my own beastly smooch! ;) I can't stop writing about Bunsen and Mikey, or Bunkey! They're just so darn cute together and I love seeing them together! Bunsen's the perfect lovable and cuddly beast that's just beyond perfection in every possible way! I love Bunsen so much! :) Hope you guys enjoy my story. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Confetti Of A Confession~**

Hello there, my name's Bunsen the Beast, but you call me Bunsen and I am an adorable and extremely cuddly furry beast.

I have become friends and almost in a sense brothers with a beautiful orange-haired human boy called Mikey Monroe. We are beyond best friends and beyond inseparable, I love him, and he loves me. He starts my sentences, and he finishes mine. They only thing we do not yet feel is romantic love. Sure, we love each other as friends and brothers, he hugs and snuggles me, we practically live together in the same house, but he doesn't understand my true feelings for him. This is something I really hate.

Chatting is beautiful and listening to Mikey's beautiful voice is such a pleasure, but it's only when I say three special words that rub me the wrong way. Every time I attempt to tell him, 'I love you,' he always says loves me too, though not knowing the real way I love him.

"I love you too, Bunsen. I love you so much." He usually asks, followed by some cute hugging and kisses to my cheeks, making me blush as I giggle.

"Aw, I'm looking in your ears now." I squeal with joy, shooting my eyes from my eye sockets and giving the boy I love so much my eye hug.

"I love your eye hugs so much, but I love you so much more." Oh, the bittersweet happiness and sadness I get from him saying he loves me, but me being unable to reveal to my Mikey how much more than a friend do I love him. Wait a second! What am I saying... I shouldn't think like that! He's just a human boy, and I'm a beast boy! I could never get the thoughts out of my head.

"Bunsen, you coming with me or not? I really need you so badly" I heard my precious boy to me as he looked at me in a loving manner and stared at my butt for a second or two. I wish he would kiss me right on my lips and touch my butt while we make out. I quickly got out of my seat and followed him.

We went to my living house where he practically lived with me. "Okay, Bunsen. Let's get some snuggles and hugs going," he said. I just kissed him on his smooth cheek, then hugged him tightly and hopped on the couch, waiting for him. "Bunsen, you alright? Something wrong?" He asked, knowing something was definitely wrong with me. I just kept looking at both the wall and Mikey, thinking of the best way to confess my feelings for him.

Then, it was like a light blub going off in his head. When he first shot out confetti in front of those news anchors and the day we became best friends. He was awed by my excitement. I quickly got on my purple feet. Mikey looked over at me and asked again as he hugged me, "What's wrong, Bunsen?"

I looked at the beautiful thick furry rug in my living room, and then back at him. Then, I walked over to the center of the rug and began shooting out confetti. "Aw, you're getting all excited for me. What are you making?" He asked. I unfortunately had to ignore him and continues shooting out tons and tons of confetti. I struggled as I tried to create a shape and three words with it on the rug. I attempted to write 'I LOVE YOU' inside a heart, but it looked nothing like what I had pictured in my heart.

"Wow, Bunsen," he said, then paused to think of something to say, "You made such a lovely fun pile of confetti! You are so awesome!"

Mikey jumped into the pile of confetti and started laughing happily as he played. I quickly took a peek at what I wrote; it was just a huge pile of confetti with several small patches of confetti scattered about. I looked over at him, he probably thought I was doing a new game with him, but I was pretty annoyed now. Why was this so hard to do? Why can't he figure out how I love him? I screamed in my furry head.

He grabbed me and pulled me into the confetti as we played for hours on end. "It's getting late. We should get some sleep and snuggle some more, right?" he asked. I looked out the window, it was getting pretty late. We left behind such a cute mess and raced upstairs. The house was beautiful with Mikey in it, his presence just made everything better, and the house was just their special dream sanctuary.

You just wait, my sweet Mikey. I shall find a way to reveal my hidden love for you, the love I've had for you since you saved me from my ice cream addiction. I will reveal it, even if I have to give you a beastly smooch.

We quickly arrived at my bedroom and jumped into the bed, tangled in each other's loving arms. We both yawned cutely, as Mikey changed into his sleeping attire. As we're about to sleep and have our usual goodnight kiss, we heard a voice.

"Aw, my sweet boys just look so adorable!" The voice said, followed by a bright flash of light. I looked and it was my mom taking another picture of our loving moments.

Hi, Bunsen's Mom," Mikey said as he kept hugging me close to his chest.

She soon entered my bedroom and made her way over to the bed and asked, "I could just fill a whole scrapbook with photos of you two lovebirds. You look so happy loving on my son." She sounded really happy.

"I know. I love Bunsen so much! I love him with all my heart and soul!" he told my mom. My furry tail started wagging and snuggled up into Mikey more, with such a happy look on my face. "Well, I think me and Bunsen need to get some sleep, before I end up French Kissing Bunsen," Mikey replied in a seemingly joking manner, blushing a little bit.

"Okay. Have a goodnight, boys." She said, kissing me and Mikey goodnight. We both blushed a little from the kiss to the cheeks, and it was a bit embarrassing. She was embarrassing me in front of Mikey and my bedroom furniture. Bunsen's Mom than turned and walked away, just as we both giggled at each other and snickered.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, but he already knew why I was laughing. "Okay, let's hug and snuggle together", he said, and we pulled the blankets around each other and giggled even more.

We saw my dad riding on his scooter and moving by to see us having some fun, wearing a dress and covered in makeup from his playdate with Darcy. He laughed and tossed us candy apples and phone bills to celebrate our love.

"I love you so much, Bunsen. You are my best friend and my whole world and everything." Mikey said, whispering that last word into my ear and kissing me almost where my mouth was. Darn, if only he was a bit closer we could've kissed!

We stared deeply into each other's eyes. The whole room was so warm and full of so much love. "Bunsen, you mean everything to me." He replied, rubbing my furry cheek in a soothing manner. I shot out confetti, to let him know how excited and happy I am about him saying that.

"I really need you now," he said, and I pushed him down on the bed and playfully pinned him. I began to lick and kiss his beautiful face, failing to notice him returning the kisses to me. "I get it, Bunsen. I love you too," Mikey said between laughs and kisses. After nearly ten minutes, we both stopped and blushed heavily.

We held each other close in silence. I then moved closer to him. I sprouted multiple arms and hugged him even more and shot out more confetti. He then rubbed my back and touched my butt, my favorite spot. When he stopped, I looked at him and tried to tell him with my yellow eyes, "I love you."

I kept my yellow eyes on his black ones for over a minute. "You're trying to tell me something, aren't you?" He asked. I wagged my furry tail and nodded cutely, letting him know he was right. "Please say it and let me know," he said. As soon as that was uttered, my furry tail stopped wagging and I blushed heavily and my dark purple horns went low. 'If only I could mate with you, I would tell you how much I truly love you with all my heart and soul,' I thought.

After he noticed how sad I was, he said, "I'm really sorry, Bunsen. We can talk about it later. Look Bunsen, you can tell me anything and I will still love you always." There was a sadness in his voice as he said that. I kissed him on his beautiful cheek to let him know I forgive him. "Alright, I think we need to get some sleep. I want to hug you as I dream about you. Ready for some shut eye?" He asked me, and I nodded in agreement with him. "Alright, goodnight, Bunsen." He said, before moving in and kissing me fully on my purple lips before blushing deeply at what he did and falling asleep shortly afterward.

What just happened? Mikey just kissed me on the lips! This had to be some dream. It couldn't be real! Yet, it was indeed real and his lips tingled in joy at what just happened. Perhaps, Mikey does love me more than a friend.

Suddenly, I knew how I could tell my Mikey how I felt about him. Man, I was really dumb not to have figured it out. Why didn't this light blub ever go off in his head? Well, he'll have the blub changed and he shall see in the morning what I have been trying to tell him. I then held him tighter, and fell asleep with him.

I woke up early that morning, everyone else was still fast asleep. 'Now I can show Mikey how much I love him!' I went downstairs and into the living room. The sun was just now rising. It was beautiful, but nowhere near as beautiful as Mikey.

I then leaped in the air and landed on the couch facing the rug. When I landed on the plush cushions, I looked at the heart of the rug to create the three words I've been trying to tell Mikey for weeks. I finally found a spot and started using my confetti to create the words in the rug. As I did this, I was pleased and happy. I knew shall be too.

The sun had risen midway in and the light shined in through the windows and onto my furry body. It warmed my furry body and butt. I knew I need to get back in bed with Mikey and wait for my sweet love to awaken.

As I entered my bedroom, Mikey was sleeping like a baby in my bed and drooling cutely. It was the most beautiful sight in the universe, warming his beastly heart so much and filling him with so much happiness and love. I climbed into my bed and hugged Mikey once more, turning red and shooting out love hearts.

I could stop thinking about how much he'll love it and the fact they might be mating within minutes. Almost a half hour later, he was up. We both came down the stairs, and as soon as our feet touched the ground, I grabbed him and started kissing him allover his beautiful face. "Hey, Bunsen, I just woke up," he said in between the kisses I gave him. Once I stopped licking him, he leaned in and gave another loving kiss on my lips, before blushing and rubbing the back of his orange hair, and we went into the kitchen.

Once we were done eating and I finished burping, I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the living room to follow. "Bunsen, what's in the living room that's got you so happy?" He asked, but I didn't listen to him.

We then suddenly held hands and started walking towards the entrance, and we're both smiling at each other. We reached the door to the living room, when Mikey says, "If it's something cool, we're definitely making out."

'Making out would be an appetizer, then mating would be the main course,' I said to myself. When we opened the door and walked inside, I kissed him right on his lips, then sprouted an extra arm to where the three words were, the true depth of my feelings revealed to him. 'I LOVE YOU' written inside a big rainbow heart. He looked at it with tears of joy, overwhelmingly happy.

"You made this for me?" He asked, and I nodded. "Then you really do feel the same way about me?" He asked further, surprising me with that respond but I just nodded again. He then grabbed me and hugged me tightly and we started making out ravenously, moaning loudly in pure blissful love.

We were in a nonstop make out session for over two hours with our bodies covered in salvia and both of us blushing like ripened tomatoes. We then looked at each other, and looked eyes. Mikey then kissed me again and moved to my ear and says, "I love you too."

I cried tears of joy that he understood my feelings for him and that we're now a couple. We sat there hugging each other and basking in each other's warmth and love. Then, he squeezed my butt, and I moaned and shot out confetti. It felt so good having my butt squeezed.

Once he was done, he leaned in and kissed me once more. Then we looked each other and snuggled even closer to each other. "I love you so much. I wish we could get married, Bunsen." He said in a happy and loving tone.

"We can get married now and I love you too, Mikey!" I shouted overjoyed and hearing Mikey gasp. I then grabbed Mikey by the hand and ran out of my house with him, ignoring his protests and hearing him laugh a little.

"We're only twelve and I don't know if we can get married being this young!" Mikey shouted, happy and almost in shock at possibly marrying his best friend and now boyfriend and possible fiancé within a few minutes. Guess, he'll call him Mikey the Beast and it'll be so awesome marrying Bunsen.

We ran down the streets, as we held hands and kissed each other once more. I knew now that our connection was permanent, and now they'll always be together as husband and husband, and nothing was going to stand in their way. Not even death itself will affect them, because even in the afterlife their love will always be eternal and now it's time for me to marry Mikey.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Wow, now that was such a cute and romantic story here! I had so much fun writing this and showing off the love between Bunsen and Mikey! It warms my heart writing about Bunsen and this story really made me happy. Bunsen, if in some way you are real, just know that I love you. I really and truly do love you. :') Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story and your feedback is appreciated. You have the brilliant HTTYD author Cyeithen and his cute story "How To Tell A Secret" for inspiring me to create this story. I'll see you guys in the next story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMEBR THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! :') *hugs Bunsen warmly and kisses him right on his soft purple lips***


End file.
